The invention relates to a lamellar focal-plane shutter for monocular mirror reflex cameras comprising a swivelling viewfinder mirror, with the shutter blades and the viewfinder mirror automatically returning to their starting positions after each exposure operation.
In a known arrangement of this kind, only the opening blades are returned to their position covering the picture window when the viewfinder mirror returns to its initial viewfinder position, while the closing blades remain in their position covering the picture window. The returning of only the opening blades causes these to be put into the same position in which the closing blades already are. Consequently, the space for the movement of the closing blades has to be sufficiently large in the direction of the optical axis, which, inter alia, runs counter to the aspiration to reduce the external camera dimensions.
Aiming at preventing the need for any additional space requirement, the object of the invention is to provide a device for the simultaneous return of the opening and closing blades to their starting positions.